<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hail To The Chief by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879188">Hail To The Chief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity'>HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Another World (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of my older fics. It is based on a true incident.<br/>"Another World" is the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hail To The Chief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hall was packed. There were no empty seats, and quite a few people had to stand in the back.</p><p>
  The strains of "Hail To The Chief" filled the room, and those who were seated stood up.
</p><p>
 "Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States... Grant Harrison!"
</p><p>
  The "Another World" fan woke up screaming.
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>